1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to electrical connection, and more particularly to a connection device for detecting connection status, an electrical connection assembly, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, in which an electrical connection device 1 and an electrical connector 2 configured with fool-proof mechanism are shown. Through asymmetric structure, the electrical connector 2 is required to be inserted into the connection device 1 in upside up position, thereby preventing the user from inserting the electrical connector in upside down that causes damage to the connection device 1 and the electronic apparatus equipped with the connection device 1.
FIG. 1 shows the configuration of a USB connection device in the art; in which the terminals 3 are disposed on one side surface of the insulation seat 4, and the position of the insulation seat 4 is designed to be near one edge of the inserting hole 5. Similarly, in the electrical connector 2 the contact terminals 6 are disposed on one side surface of the other insulation seat 7, and the position of the insulation seat 7 is designed to be near one edge of the opening 8. Therefore, the electrical connector 2 has to be inserted into the connection device 1 in upside up position.
Taiwan (R. O. C.) Utility Model No. M401887 discloses a structure improvement for the electrical connector. M401887 proposes two identical sets of terminals, and the two sets are respectively disposed to two side surfaces of the insulation seat of the electrical connector. Meanwhile, the inserting hole is enlarged in M401887, and the insulation seat of the connection device is located at the center of the inserting hole, thereby the electrical connector can be inserted into the connection device either in upside up position or in upside down position and establish signal connection. M401887 does not teach how to determine that the electrical connector is inserted in upside up position or upside down position.
Taiwan (R. O. C.) Patent Application Publication TW201116975A1 proposes pin arrangement design of a connection device, which can be used to determine that the electrical connector is inserted in upside up position or upside down position and then change function of each pin of the connection device. The pin arrangement design of TW201116875A1 is applicable to connection device equipped two columns of pins, and function of each pin is also limited by the arrangement design. As a result, the pin arrangement design can not be applicable to connection device following the other Bus Interface protocol.